heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 33
's soldiers were working on ripping up the tracks in order to set up a surprise attack on the approaching train. However, Don spots the trouble ahead and quickly throws on the brakes. He sets the engine into reverse as the soldiers begin firing their rounds. Red Murphy returns their fire with deadly accuracy, making them seek cover in the jungle's underbrush. Don, Red, and Walsh breath a sigh of relief as the train moves them out of sight of the ambush, only to gasp in surprise as the sound of another train whistle blares through the jungle. Diablo's soldiers were on a collision course, and they were heavily armed! There was only one thing the three men could do... Jump! Don and Marshall eluded their persuers by hiding in the marshes. Only then did they notice that their friend Red Murphy wasn't with them! At first, Don wanted to go back, but then the realization dawned that if they were caught before clearing Marshall's name, their entire journey would have been in vain. So the two reluctantly continue their trek through the jungle heading west, hopeful to reach the coast and attract the attention of a passing ship. As several hours pass, the idea that they have gotten lost becomes apparent. Suddenly, the beating of drums echoes off the trees. Don fears it is the Caraja Indian Tribe, known for their exceptional tracking abilities. If El Diablo enlisted their help, it would only be a matter of time before he and Marshall are hunted down and killed... | Synopsis2 = Tom was enjoying a day of shore leave in the port city of Ningbo while his ship, the S.S. Cory, is docked for repairs. At his side is the lovely Tanya Lee, a curio collector and passenger on the ship. They had just left the museum of ancient chinese artifacts and decided to stop at Nee Long's restaurant for a bite. Neither of them noticed the figure that had been following them across the city. Seated at the table with cups of tea served in front of them, Tom excuses himself for a minute to use the men's room. When he returns, he finds Tanya slumped over in her chair, dead! He immediately asks to see the owner and is shown into a back office where Nee Long and two other men were in conversation. Tom informs Nee Long that his acquaintance of the day had just been murdered in his restaurant. Acting shocked, Long allows him to use the phone so he can call the police headquarters. Afterwards, he rushes back to the table to wait. Strangely, Tanya's hand was grasping onto a piece of paper that wasn't there before. Tom reads the note, his eyes narrowing in thought, then he returns to Nee Long's office to ask one question... What did they know about the Y-Kim? Long and his companions shrank back in fear. One of them finally replied that they knew nothing. Tom obviously didn't believe this, but he left them for now. The police had arrived, and Tom told them not to arrest the three men in the back room just yet. He had a hunch that he needed to follow up on. Tom arrives in the museum that he and Tanya were in earlier. The curator welcomes him back, but Tom ignores him and moves to a large Buddha statue in one corner. One of the eyes was missing. He asks the curator about the eye of the Y-Kim. The curator responds that it is a valuable diamond that he had spent years searching for. Tom believes that the old man might have gotten wind of the jewel in Tanya's possession and had her killed for it, an accusation the curator strongly denies. Using a phone booth on one side of the museum, he calls for the police to arrest the three men along with the curator. On exiting the booth, he is accosted and knocked out by three brutish men. When he awakens, Tom finds himself unbound in a lavishly furnished room. A man with a veil over his face confronts him, calling him a meddler and handing the responsibility of his death over to the gun-toting brute beside him, Ling. The veiled man leaves and Tom needs to act fast! He ducks down and pulls out the carpet from under Ling's feet, causing him to let go of the gun. Tom makes a dash and grabs the weapon and holds it on Ling. Together, they travel back to the police station. But Ling pulls a concealed gun from out of his waistband and whirls around to face Tom. BANG! Ling falls dead to the ground. In the station, Tom informs the captured men that one of them killed his companion and just now tried to have him killed. He holds up a cup of tea and tells each of the men to take a drink, starting with the one called Fo-Hi. Fo-Hi nervously refuses, nd Tom tells the sheriff to arrest him on the charge of murder! How did he know? Because Tanya was killed from drinking poisoned tea, and only the true killer would know not to drink from the cup. While Tom's explaining, Fo-Hi grabs the teacup and gulps the contents down in a suicidal move. He died right there in front of everyone. Inside his left glass eye, the police chief finds the Y-Kim diamond, taken from Tanya and carefully hidden in the most unsuspicious place Fo-Hi could find on such short notice... | Synopsis3 = When the blazing building falls in on itself, Ralph and his fellow G-Men initiate an emergency search for the body of Steve Carson, having lost all hope that he could have survived. But Steve did survive, being thrown clear of the house before it completely collapsed, but the jolt had affected his memory. He couldn't remember who he was or what he had been doing. Feeling his pockets for any sort of identification, the only thing he found was a gun. Seeing the weapon brought back vague knowledge of crime information, causing Steve to wrongfully conclude that he was, in fact, a criminal. Criminals rob people for money, so he made his way over to the park to mug some unsuspecting passersby. But the first man he tries to rob slugs him in the jaw. The man tells Steve that petty theft lacks ambition. He introduces himself as Biff Davis, leader of a notorious mob, and he offers Steve a chance to get in with their racket. Steve agrees, unable to remember his name, he gives his identity as Dan Steele. At the gang's hideout, Biff informs his boys that their going to pull a robbery in furs tonight at the Wacker Warehouse. Leaving Steve, or Dan, on lookout duty, Biff and gang head into the warehouse and begin cracking open crates. After a few minute, they hear the signal that a cop has been spotted. Biff goes out to see what was happening. Steve had spotted a police officer examining their truck, and he and Biff watched from behind a stack of crates as the officer turned his back on them. Biff pulled out his revolver and took aim. Steve's mind suddenly reminded him of a decency he once had and, before the shot could be made, he pushes Biff aside so that the bullet only grazes the officer's skull. Biff angrily turns on Steve and points his weapon at the man who just betrayed him... | Synopsis4 = Trouble is afoot at the Daring's Rubber Plantation. Dale and her father have just witnessed a war dance staged by a group of rebellious natives. As they sneak back to the office they meet Captain Brewster, who had come with Ali after being given a discharge from the military. Dale explains that the foreman, Blakely, was turning all the natives against her father in order to gain possesion of the plantation. Mr. Daring adds that Blakely needs to be caught and forced to confess his double-cross to the natives. He volunteers with Ali to sneak into the dense foliage and grab the foreman, and then tells Don to take Dale back to the house. The servants there should still be loyal to the Daring family. The head servant greets Dale when she arrives and tells her that they have been preparing for the imminent attack by Blakely. The hunting rifles have been handed out to Dale and Don as they wait for her father and Ali to return. In the jungle-lands, Mr. Daring and Ali duck behind some brush as a group of natives pass by, followed by Blakely and his assistant, the man who was caught by Dale. The natives up ahead are making too much noise to notice Ali and Mr. Daring grab the two men and pull them back into the bushes. Meanwhile, Dale starts to grow worried for her father's safety as the drumbeats get closer and closer. Don stands out over the balcony to see a band of angry natives rushing towards the house with guns. They shout and yell for Daring to come out, and fire a shot that wounds the head servant when he tries to calm them in their native tongue. Mr. Daring finally enters through the rear door, with Ali keeping Blakely under control with his firearm. He is ordered to tell the native workers the truth about his decieving them. Blakely addresses them from the balcony and says he only decieved them to gain control of the plantation for his own benefits. After realizing that he has turned them against the man who always treated them well, the natives turn on Blakely and fire their weapons in anger, killing him. Dale notes that they have thrown down their arms in a sign of peace. Mr. Daring heads out to speak with them, saying he understands that they've been tricked, and they will still have jobs with him if they desire it. | Synopsis5 = Examining the body of Captain Roos, Desmo finds a clue. In his hand is a torn bit of cloth that may be from the murderer's clothing. Captain Desmo and Gabby take the material to Sayar Ashear, a genius in criminology. After examining and testing the cloth in his laboratory, Sayar concludes that it is part of a tunic worn by members of the Ula Buka Sect. He informs them that the man they are looking for has a gash in his right arm, inflicted by his victim. Later as night falls, the two partners enter the coffee shop on the poor side of town, where the Sect are often found spending their time. Once they are seated, Gabby points out a man two tables away with a torn sleeve and a scar on his arm. Captain Desmo rushes to block the man's escape route as he commands him to explain where he got the scar. His demanding tone isn't taken well by the other patrons, who start to rise out of their chairs menacingly. Gabby takes his place at Desmo's side and together they prepare to fight... * Sayar Ashear, the genius in criminology, is an alchemist. | Synopsis6 = Ace Diamond drove after the getaway car as it sped through traffic in an attempt to lose him. He fired a few shots at Ace, with one shattering his front windshield. Ace returned fire, managing to blow out the left rear tire of the speeding car. His squad car came to a sudden stop when the robber started swerving out of control. The car crashed into a lamp post and the robber stumbled out, raising his hands in surrender. Ace ran out and grabbed him by the lapels, asking where Rags hideout was. The man, shaken by the crash, caved in and gave him the address. The directions Ace was given led him into a forested area on the outskirts of the city. He had to abandon his car and continue on foot in order to reach the spot that the gandster told him about. A very thin, emaciated version of Rags Willer was sitting outside of a crudely built cabin. Ace shouted from the bushes for him to raise his hands in the air. Rags sat still, panic written on his face, shouting back that he couldn't. He had been paralyzed from a bullet, and couldn't move his limbs. A voice shouted from within the cabin goading the cops to come and get him, not realizing that Ace was alone. Ace used this to his advantage, ordering his imaginary men to remain under cover as he crept to the front door. He could hear the man inside pacing around nervously. Ace grabbed the handle on the door, took a breath, and launched himself inside to the floor. The startled criminal fired a shot that went too high, Ace fired his own shot, hitting the man right between the eyes. Rags was being carried by Ace on the long trek back to his squad car, moaning weakly. Ace told him that he'll be good as new once they got out the bullet pressing against his spine. All Rags really needed to worry about was how to keep himself occupied while sitting in a tiny jail cell... | Synopsis7 = Gail, her father, and Tod all cautiously approach the stockade gate. They are able to get outside and cross to the edge of the clearing, where Tod tells Mr. Duncan to hide. He has to go back and rescue his friend Tommy, as well as Paul Manners, even though he betrayed them. Back inside the barracks Tod finds and saves Tommy, and together they find Paul tied down by stakes near an anthill. Once Paul is free, Tod leads them back to the spot where the Duncans were hiding. But when they got there, Gail and her father were missing! Did they go deeper into the forest? The three men decided to split into two search party groups with Paul covering the West, and Tod and Tommy covering the East. After many hours of searching, Tod and Tommy come across a home built in the center of an island surrounded by river. They cross over to find a man standing outside, who greets them warmly. Tommy asks about the Duncans and whether or not they've been here, and the man replies that he has seen them. He invites them inside for a meal and to tell them more about their missing friends, who he promises to help them find first thing tomorrow. His name, they are told, is Banks. After the feast, Tod and Tommy are shown around Banks' abode. He takes them into a room filled with shelves upon shelves of old native skulls, his secret passion for collecting. A faint muffle is heard nearby... Tommy wonders what it was, but Banks assures him that they only had some small rodents that sometimes got between the walls, no matter to worry over. That night as they slept in the spare room upstairs, Tod is still bothered by the sound they heard and opts to go back to the skull room and investigate. Tommy tags along, his own curioiusity getting the best of him. Inside the room of skulls, Tod feels around for a hidden switch of some sort, while Tommy examines the other side. Suddenly the floor opens up, and Tommy is swallowed by darkness! When Tod turns around he finds his friend has vanished. However he has discovered one important clue in his investigation. Mr. Duncan's cigar lighter. Banks appears at the door to tell him that Tommy is waiting for him upstairs. Suspicious, Tod walks outside across the yard towards the house, not knowing that a sinister man crept behind him ready to end his life with a dagger... | Synopsis8 = Doris Willis, captive of the evil tartar, Torgadoff, is to be offered up as the bride of the Golden Dragon. If the dragon refuses her, then Torgadoff has promised her to the fat Ja-Lama in return for his aid in seizing the ammunition bearing caravan. The Ja-Lama wishes to view the woman he is to recieve should the dragon reject her. The tartar's servant leads him outside and across a bridge to a small room built on a platform over a deep pit. While the servant fumbled with a ring of keys, the Ja-Lama gazed curiously down into the pit. There was a low growling sound down below as a vast body of scaly armor shifted and moved. The door opened then with a creak, the servant standing aside to let the Ja-Lama through. Doris was aroused from deep thought and stood up as the fat man lumbered inside her cell. He attempted to sooth her by placeing a hand gently upon her , but she recoiled. Doris grabbed a stool and began swinging it at him, forcing him backwards until he had turned around and escaped out the cell door. In his lavishly decorated throne room, Torgadoff sat cross-legged listening to the rising sound of trumpets. A group of broad-shouldered men, each wearing a robe embroidered with a gold dragon on the chest. In the center of the group, hands tied behind his back, was a white man, none other than Reilly from the caravan! Torgadoff regarded the prisoner with rage, shouting that it was Ian they were supposed to capture! Reilly calmly replies that Ian sends his regards, and that he plans to see him tomorrow. The cruel tartar's anger fades at the news, eager to wait for his enemy, although he notes that Ian will miss a fantastic show when they offer the female prisoner to the dragon. A thought strikes Torgadoff. He tells Reilly that he will let him go if he agrees to deliver a message. They will be willing to release the woman, if only Ian would deliver Pan Chi-Lou as a trade-off. Reilly scoffs, responding that he knows Ian's answer will be to 'go to th' devil'! Torgadoff simply shruggs it off and has his men escort Reilly to the grand temple to watch the ceremony. Down a long winding stairwell was a large open area with a foreboding sense of evil about it. An audience of robed men watched as Reilly was made to stand at one end of a bare floor. At the other end of the room, he noticed a massive figure in the shadows... | Synopsis9 = The plane engine roared as the pilot made a landing near the abode of Ichabod Slade. Ichabod could think of only one person who would have flown all the way out to his island. A lovely woman enters through the front door. She is known as the Duchess, the deliverer of Ichabod's counterfeit bills. She is there to inform them that Scotland Yard has begun to get wind of her activities in England. Then for the first time, the Duchess notices Steve watching her. Their eyes meet for a moment before Ichabod takes her aside into the next room, leaving Omar to keep an eye on Steve. However, Ichabod has forgotten about Rusty and his friends who, even now, were coming up with a plan to rescue Steve yet again from danger. While Specs and Tubby wait at the top of the stairs, Rusty creeps down and lays a lasso trap in the middle of the steps. He then goads Omar to turn away from Steve and chase him, which the simpleminded giant does. He chases the boy to the top of the stairs when Specs and Tubby suddenly pull on the end of the rope. Omar's leg gets trapped in the hoop and the force of the three boys pulling sends him tumbling down to the bottom of the steps, knocking him senseless. Steve is untied and he and the boys take refuge into the depths of the dark isle. Meanwhile, out on the high seas, the pirate ship carrying Long Sin and his cohorts has run straight into the path of a storm. The cracks of lightning, coupled with the endless torrent of rain is making the ship fill up fast with water. A order is given out to man the lifeboats before she sinks completely below the waves... | Synopsis10 = Little Bobby Donegan finds his dad's ring on the bathroom sink. His mother, Hazel, takes him along to the military airfield to return it to him before he took off. Jim Donegan, ace pilot, is surprised to see his family there, until Hazel gives him the ring. When Bobby asks why it was so important, Jim tells him that it was a lucky ring, and that he never took off without it. He had to leave it at that, as his plane was ready to go. So Hazel filled in the details for her son, and for Ed the mechanic, as they watched Jim take off on another flight... Years ago, when she and her friend were still in college, Hazel went to a local air show to watch the fliers perform amazing stunts. Jim Donegan was the one she and her friends were most impressed with on that day. That evening, when she was back at hom, she discovered that her ring had been lost! She spent the rest of the day looking, but could not find it anywhere. The following afternoon, Hazel had gotten a visit from Jim Donegan! He had found her ring and wanted to deliver it to her personally, explaining that he had been wearing it on his finger the whole day yesterday. The two of them fell in love after that, and Jim always wore her ring whenever he flew. On a South American air race, Jim had taken the ring as usual. Unfortunately, a day later, the military had recieved a message that Jim had to force his plane to land somewhere in the Brazilian jungle, and they had lost contact. Hazel volunteered to join the search and rescue party. Weeks passed without a trace of Jim Donegan anywhere. Most of the men had given up hope, but Hazel and a small group of soldiers pressed on. They followed rumor after rumor from one native village to the next until it seemed like the trail had gone cold. Hazel was momentarily distraught, that is, until she noticed Jim's ring on the hand of a villager. At gunpoint, the soldiers demanded to be taken to Jim at once! Muttering curses in hisnative tongue, the villager obliged, leading them to an old thatched hut in the jungle. Jim was tied up inside, thin from a month's lack of proper meals. Hazel tells him that the lucky ring guided her to find him. Back on the airfield, Bobby and Ed are in awe of the amazing story they had just heard. They now understood the importance of Jim's 'lucky ring'. At that moment, a radio technician excitedly approached them saying that Jim had done it. He had just set a new world's speed record for attack planes! | Editor1_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor9_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor10_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer1_1 = Fred Guardineer | Writer2_1 = Jim Chambers | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Writer4_1 = Will Ely | Writer5_1 = Ed Winiarski | Writer6_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer7_1 = Jim Chambers | Writer8_1 = Tom Hickey | Writer9_1 = Bob Kane | Writer10_1 = Spencer Trent | Penciler1_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler2_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler3_1 = Joe Shuster | Penciler4_1 = Will Ely | Penciler5_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler6_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler8_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler9_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler10_1 = Spencer Trent | Inker1_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker2_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker3_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker4_1 = Will Ely | Inker5_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker6_1 = | Inker7_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker8_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker9_1 = Bob Kane | Inker10_1 = Spencer Trent | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Lt. Commander Don Kerry Supporting Characters: * Red Murphy * Marshall Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Montero Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Tom Brent Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Fo-Hi * Ling Other Characters: * Tanya Lee * Nee Long * Dr. Chong Locations: * Ningbo Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson/Dan Steele Supporting Characters: * ** Ralph Ventor ** Peter Hazelton Adversaries: * "Biff" Davis Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Dale Daring Supporting Characters: * Mr. Daring * Ali * Don Brewster Adversaries: * Blakely * Assistant superintendent Other Characters: * Locations: * South America Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Captain Desmo Supporting Characters: * Gabby McGuire Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Colonel McAllister * Sayar Ashear * Arthur Roos Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Ace Diamond Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Rags Willer * Unnamed Criminal Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Tod Hunter Supporting Characters: * Tommy Adversaries: * Hassim * Banks Other Characters: * Mr. Duncan * Gail Duncan * Paul Manners Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Jim Reilly * Doris Willis Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Torgadoff Other Characters: * Ja Lama * Ian Murray * Pan Chi-Lou Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Rusty * Specs * Tubby Supporting Characters: * Stephen Carter Adversaries: * Ichabod Slade * Omar * Captain * "Hunch" * Dr. Kurtz * Long Sin Other Characters: * The Duchess Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Jim Donegan Supporting Characters: * Bobby Donegan * Hazel Donegan Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Ed Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Adventure Comics #33 index entry * Adventure Comics #33 spoilers 1 * Adventure Comics #33 spoilers 2 }}